


Moment Between Family

by ElementalPower



Series: X-Men Drabbles [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik didn't leave, Peter Feels, Poor Erik, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalPower/pseuds/ElementalPower
Summary: After Apocolypse, Erik didn't leave the mansion. He stays, but still feels the weight of his wife's and daughter's death. Sometimes, he just wants to be left to his thoughts, but today isn't that day.





	Moment Between Family

There wasn't much stock that Erik put in life, in his religion, anymore. If anything, it was the only way that he could connect with his mother anymore. Her Engel. If she knew any of the things he had done, there was no way that he would still call him that.  
  
  
  
He had tried to change, of course, but everything seemed to be against him. He tried to live a normal life, pretend he wasn't the mutant that he was proud to be in public. Found the one human that didn't mind that he was one and didn't see him as the disgusting creature or terrorist like everyone else.  
  
  
  
But he lost them, both his Stern and Schatz. Both of them in one fatal blow. He still woke up at night with that image behind his eyelids. Even though there was Charles, the one person that he would...could consider family, it still felt like that was no one. He traveled the world, yet there was no one that he was close to. If only...  
  
  
  
"What are you doing up here?" a voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Erik looked to his right and saw the silver-haired speedster. Per usual, he was dressed in metallic clothing and goggles resting on his forehead. He looked slightly concerned in a way that made him look like he wasn't. Erik wasn't fooled though, although it was a good effort on Peter's part.  
  
  
  
"Just thinking," Erik replied.  
  
  
  
"What about?"  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Erik snarked back.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. You're usually by yourself, unlike everyone else. Also, people usually can't sneak up on you, so whatever you were thinking about must have been intense."  
  
  
  
Erik didn't answer him this time, expecting the boy to leave. Either fortunately or unfortunately, he didn't. Instead of leaving, Peter took a seat next to the hardened man. He also didn't say anything, completely out of character for him. He just sat there, letting Erik know that he was there and that they didn't have to talk if they didn't want to.  
  
  
  
They say there. Minutes turned into hours, but Peter didn't turn restless. Instead of shaking his leg with unspent energy, he left his mind race instead. He thought about how they got to this moment. After the battle with Apocalypse, as the small children started to call him, Erik came back. He helped them rebuild the school, and everyone, including Charles, was surprised when he hadn't left. You could see the restlessness roll off of him, yet he looked tired. Like he hadn't truly rested for years. So, he stayed around, hiding in the shadows, as he watched everyone else get on with their lives, not realizing that he was being watched in return.  
  
  
  
Peter wanted to tell him. He really did. How did you tell a man that had lost everything and watched the world turn against him that he still had family right in front of him? "Hey, you know how I said my mom knew someone that could manipulate metal. Well, guess what? That's you. And you got her pregnant. Surprise!"  
  
  
  
Peter had a feeling that that wasn't the best way to introduce his dad to that fact. It also didn't help that he started to call Erik 'dad' in his head. He came close to calling him dad so many times, that Erik had to think something was up. There was only so many ways you can make 'dad' sound like 'dude' without getting strange looks. Everyone seemed to be fiving him strange looks: Raven, Ororo, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Charles, and Hank. Even though Raven said that she would tell anyone. Obviously, anyone meant Erik and only Erik. He really wanted to say something, yet couldn't.  
  
  
  
"We should probably head inside. Charles is looking for us." Erik finally spoke after a long time.  
  
  
  
Peter blinked out of his thought, looking around him, surprised that the sky had turned red and the first hint of stars was coming out. Peter had sat here for hours, yet didn't feel restless. After getting his cast off, he didn't feel like doing anything but running. Now, he kind of wanted to stay right there, right there at that moment, as a father and son watched nature fly by around them, instead of flying by it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we probably should."  
  
  
  
Instead of slowly leaving the moment that he didn't want to leave, he raced out of it in true Peter fashion. He left too fast for him to hear Erik's chuckle from the roof.  
  


* * *

  
"Are you ever going to tell the boy?" Charles asked as Erik took his queen.  
  
  
  
"Tell who what?" Erik asked evasively.  
  
  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Charles projected while taking Erik's knight.  
  
  
  
"He'll tell me when he is ready. It's amusing when he calls me 'da-dude.'"  
  
  
  
They didn't discuss the topic any further and continued the slow dance of chess pieces.


End file.
